planetdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mars
Mars is one of the nine main protagonists of'' [[Planet Dragons (Series)|''Planet Dragons: The Series]]. He is notorious for having a very short temper and losing patience easily, but learns to calm himself on occasion. In his debut, ''The Planet Dragons'', Mars is a student taught in the art of Dragon Kata. Creation Initial Concept While the other Planet Dragons were being drawn the first time, Mars' was depicted drastically different from his present design: He was originally pure-red, and overall more troll-like than his present design. He also only had two legs and lacked wings, as well as a very short tail. His face was almost as flat as that of a Persian cat, and he did not have horns, which were once elf-like ears. The rattle on his tail was also a simple, red sphere. Mars' design was based-on many feline-species, such panthers, lynxes, and some domestic cats. Biography & History Early Years Mars used to play ridiculous tricks on the citizens of the Village of Prosperity, constantly making fun of them and roaming across the rooftops. While thinking he could get away with it, the people wanted to order Mars to leave, in which the dragon refused and still continued to play dirty again. Thus, they instead decided to force Mars to leave the town by sending in larger & tougher creatures to bring him down, but this idea was still unsuccessful. The only exception was the final opponent, Master Sun (who was not necessarily obese or tough-looking). She was aware of Mars being obnoxious around town, so she prepares for action. Mars makes a decision that if Sun beats him, then he will leave, but if the other way around occurs, then he'll continue his recklessness around the village. The fight shortly begins, with Mars using many forms of trickery, which fail against her. The red dragon unknowingly collides with an unstable pillar, which starts to fall down on him. Sun speedily saves him just before he was about to get crushed. Confused, Mars wonders why Sun brought him to safety, even after he initially threatened her. Ashamed, Mars finally accepts his decision to leave the village, but Sun decides to let him stay, and convinces him to use his tricks for good from now on. He was later revealed to be raised by Sun to cure a case of losing some battles requiring brutal-strength. Adolescence The[[The Planet Dragons (Movie)| Planet Dragons]] Mars, alongside the other Planet Dragons, was becoming prepared for the Dragon Master Competition as well as wanting to show-off his skills. Later at the stadium, he is seen fighting with the other dragons with the crowd cheering. As soon as Terra showed-up on stage, he and his siblings were shocked, wondering what took her so long during the event. In spite of his effort, Mars did not receive the Dragon Master title before arriving at the Celestial Palace, and was surprised when Terra got the title, despite her not even fighting in the competition after it started. Later at noon, the Planet Dragons return back in the HQ and Terra cooks soup for dinner. Like the others, Mars adored the taste of the soup. He joins in a short conversation with the others, but as soon as Sun comes in, the dragons stop joking around, becoming silent until they all prepare for their night procedures. The next morning, the dragons are still active. Four of them (Terra, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter) are chatting in the lobby-room. Mars is busy jabbing acupuncture-needles on Jupiter's back, saying it's a temporary job for him to make his brother a "better fighter". Saturn soon surprises the four (by rapidly opening the hallway-doors) after shortly hearing about the evil Vulcan, Mars jabs the last needle on Jupiter on accident, unexpectedly causing him to make a silly-face, while Saturn leaves & ignores this. After becoming aware of Vulcan escaping from prison, Mars cooperated with the rest of the Planet Dragons (excluding Terra) and eventually encountered the Inferno Falcon on the other side of the 100-Mile Bridge. Planet Dragons: The Series Mars is a prominent supporting-character in the series. Most episodes that have him as the main focus typically revolve around his short-temper or incendiary behavior in some way. Episode Relevance = Season 1 = = Season 2 = = Season 3 = = Season 4 = = Season 5 = = Season 6 = Season 7 Young Adulthood Planet Dragons 2 Mars reappears in the sequel, this time he slightly matured and even shows more common signs of smiling, along with pride & determination whenever in battle or competitions. Along with lot of other dragons, Mars was forcibly controlled by Captain Syringe (after taking advantage of the enormous UY Scuti), making the Martian tenacious and vicious as ever while being ordered to hunt for Terra. He eventually found her on a small island, preparing for battle. Mars was the first to strike by charging & leaping at Terra, but instead he gets jumped-on by the head. He tries again, by rolling downhill and then up a wall, until jumping in the air, in which Pluto kicks him towards Terra's direction. Fortunately she manages to deflect this, sending Mars to collide onto another wall and undoing his rolling-attack. Shortly after the battle ended, the 4 dragons have ended-up stacked upon each other in defeat (Mars was at the bottom as a result). Other Appearances Dragon Universe: Entrance to Reality Mars reappears in this non-canon special. General Information Physical Appearance Mars is very cat-like, as with all Martian Monsters in general. He is depicted short in terms of height (about only a few inches shorter than both Venus & Terra), yet also has a compact physique and muscular limbs. For coloration, Mars overall has rusty-red/orange fur. He also bears a dark dog-like nose, with small patches of black on the upper & lower tips of his mouth. Mars also has several dark spots over his red fur, while having several white patches on his body; the top of his head, his underbelly (with a black outline), and "gloves" on all 4 paws with thick black claws. His wings are black with silver claws, and possess red membranes. His tail is in fact, the shortest (in length) of all the Planet Dragons, and his eyes are dark-green, with cat-like pupils. Mars wears a red standard translation-collar, with a tag labeled number 4. He also has a pair of fireproof wrist-cuffs (of the same color), along with white straps around his arms & legs. 2015 Update * Mars now has a belt to equip his daggers. * He gains five thick spines running along his back. * His wings were scaled-up slightly in width, and have a white fade. * His tail became much bushier, further resembling that of a Persian-cat's. * The black & white patches on Mars' fur fade more naturally. * He gained sideburns, and grew minor-hairs on the back of his arms. * His eye-color changed from dark-green to red. 2017 Update * Mars' collar now has a safety light for night-travel. His number 4 is now located next to it (hence the original tag being removed). * His gear changed from simplistic red cuffs, to studded maroon-colored guards, along with athletic-esque straps. * He possesses whiskers. Platinum Moonlight In the horror-special, Mars appears more akin to a wild feline; having a much longer and thinner tail than bushy. The sides of his eyes also seem to be darkened-out, and his fur is overall given a fuzzier-texture. Maroon plates cover his limbs, his claws are now all silver, and even some of his whiskers are rather crooked. 'Personality' Back in the past, Mars was a nuisance to the citizens in the Village of Prosperity, having the habit of being a sly, obnoxious prankster. After his fight with Master Sun, Mars has eventually earned the respect of the people, and promised to use his tricks for good. In present-day, Mars' defining trait is possessing a fiery-temperament and is extremely combative, although no matter what, he still cares for his fellow loved-ones. He occasionally threatens one of his siblings (particularly Mercury or Pluto), so he is often settled-down by the more sensible characters. On rare occasions, Mars would admit that someone else (usually Terra) is right depending on the circumstances. Mars also does possess some elements of a laid-back Persian cat. For example, he becomes awfully lazy, and treats training very much like a "tiring occurrence". However in some occasions he does. Mars is quite boastful and thinks of himself as physically fit. Mars is portrayed a very tenacious and aggressive fighter, so naturally, he would go for it and rarely back-down, even when against enemies much tougher than himself. He has almost never actually won a battle alone. In fact, his feisty-behavior and speed are especially left to be concerns among the rest of his capabilities, often needing the assistance of the other dragons, particularly Terra. In the 3rd & 4th seasons, Mars is prone to getting surprised or scared despite having a usually grumpy behavior. He can also be quite greedy, as revealed in episode 5 of season 1, where he immediately gets flabbergasted upon seeing a huge medal that belonged to Jupiter. While his temper is still emphasized throughout season 5 and up, Mars reveals that he finds it hard learning through extensive details, and typically acts snobbish as well as teasing to his peers. In some instances, he initially tries to prove himself toward female-dragons, as he initially tried to flirt with Venus (and Terra's long-lost sister Theia in another episode). 'Abilities & Weaponry' Rust (Red-Iron Oxide) Breath: Mars is very associated with rust, as both iron & oxygen are the main elements to create it. He able to weaken some metals, but he cannot penetrate Blades' armor-equipment, or the newly-made Sharpshooter Steel. The rust that he blows looks a lot like huge clumps of sand-particles and dust, and is cold enough to freeze pools of water. Explosive Ice Rocks: It is revealed that one of Mars' hidden abilities is to sneak small rocks that act as explosives nearby an enemy. Some of these rocks have a certain time-limit before they explode, while others sometimes detonate immediately. They release a lot of sharp icy-shards upon blowing up, making it mandatory to dodge. Agility & Strength: 'Mars is certainly strong and has demonstrated some decent agility, usually when countering attacks from opponents. However, he is sometimes not fast enough evade opponents in fights that usually require rapid, strategic thinking. In ''Planet Dragons 2, Mars can perform a rolling-attack (in a similar fashion to an armadillo), in which he could reach speeds that are quite high enough to temporarily go up vertical surfaces. However, this ability could end momentarily if Mars collides onto another surface (without a curved incline). '''Twin Digger Daggers: During most of the second and third seasons of the series, Mars wields a pair of daggers with prongs that have drills on them. He would likely use them for battle like the rest of his siblings, but at other times, he'd aggressively use them to unnecessarily harm people being very rude to him, such as Frank, who has always called him and the other dragons "Japanese-fighting lizards". Acupuncture: He is revealed to be a good acupuncturist. In the original adaption of the series, The Planet Dragons, he is skilled at finding crucial spots on Jupiter's back where he can jab most of the needles on. Mars also used some of his acupuncture-skills as an unique twist to his (usually brutal) fighting style. Fighting Style Mars uses strength, with the mix of his violent temper to cause destructive combat and defeat opponents quickly. He is apparently the strongest out of all the terrestrial-type dragons (including the dwarf-dragon Pluto). He however, cannot surpass levels that include facing his bigger, older siblings. He often tries, but fails a lot. In some fights, Mars can roughly jab several pressure-points along an opponents back, physically stunning them (this was possibly inherited from his acupuncture skills). He later learned how to perform the trick more steadily & faster, especially in crucial places on the back of an enemy's body. Family Gallery Artwork Concepts Mars2013.jpg|2013 Concept Mars2015.jpg|2015 Concept Mars2017.jpg|2017 Concept BipedalMars.jpg|Bipedal Stance MarsExpressions.jpg|Expression Art Promos Movies The Planet Dragons Planet Dragons 2 Dragon Universe: Entrance to Reality Planet Dragons: Platinum Moonlight Episode/Special Covers Other Mars Mugshot.jpg|2014 Mugshot Models Alternate Palettes Sprites Trivia *Mars only became the Planet Dragons' leader once, because Terra lost her natural-abilities before he did, as in Episode 3, Power Surge. *His signature color is red, as it stands for "war", "danger", and "anger"; traits that describe Mars's personality-traits. *He is named after the Roman god of war. *Mars was the only Planet Dragon not given a breath-weapon in Platinum Moonlight. In this case, he only relies on using close-range combat. *In several promo artworks, Mars is often put along with Terra and Mercury, somewhat forming a trio. *Mars was commonly mistaken for a "cat dragon" because of his appearance. However, this was not always the case. Mars has also been implied to have dog-like traits as well. In fact, he is able to make sounds such as dog-growls and cat-purrs. }} Category:Planet Dragons Category:Dragon Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Dragons